


El Hombre Rojo Y La Capitana Del Policia

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Duelling, F/M, Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Red Man And The Police Captain"</p><p>The following is 300 words about Penashi, based on a Zorro-esque alternate dimension and how the both of them will react to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hombre Rojo Y La Capitana Del Policia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts).



Penn's strategy and technique had absolutely no chance of winning, which is probably exactly why it did.

Sashi winced as she hit the floor, and flinched as he brought his rapier to her throat. “How was that, _el capitana?”_ He asked.

She groaned. “ _ **La** capitana, _ Penn, _la_ , get your pronouns right. Didn't you ever take anything from Spanish class?”

“Just enough to pass!” Penn replied as he pulled his sword back. “Besides, I think we've got more important matters to attend to than my grammar. Namely, saving _you_ from getting your butt kicked in a real fight!”

Sashi sighed. “Right. How did you even _do_ that earlier?” She asked as he helped her back up.

Penn laughed. “Don't you get it, Sash? It's like Clown World! Only this time, you have to be stylish, fancy, and over-the-top!”

“What, you want me to do back flips, ridiculous faces, and cut your pants off?” Sashi asked as she kicked her saber back up.

“If you could add front flips, witty taunts, and cut your initials into my shirt, that'd be better!” Penn replied. “Now, _en garde!”_

Sashi smiled as she readied her sword. “Got it.”

The clash of their swords filled the air once more. They sliced and nicked the walls and the furniture, accidentally halved candles and fruits while the other dodged, fought up stairs, back down them again, then back up once more. Penn hung off a wall sconce, Sashi flipped through the air all the way up to the ceiling, the two of them laughed and insulted each other as they fought.

Penn sent Sashi's saber flying. “Gotcha!” He said as he thrust his sword to her chest.

Sashi smiled. “Not quite.”

The chandelier above fell around Penn.

He blinked. “Touche.”

She laughed. “One more round?”

He smiled. “Sure.”


End file.
